In motor vehicles, such as motor coaches, which include a living area, it is desirable to have a vent assembly which enables the interior of the coach to vent. Ordinarily, a vent assembly is utilized with a fan that is capable of moving air either into or out of the interior of the motor coach. One such vent assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,769 entitled “Roof Vent Fan Assembly”.
Ordinarily, when the motor coach is being driven, the cover of the vent assembly is in the down position. The vent assemblies usually include an arm to raise and lower the cover between an open and closed position.
The disclosure provides a lock assembly to retain the cover in position during movement of the vehicle. The disclosure provides a locking mechanism which moves between an open and closed position to retain the cover in position during motion of the vehicle. The disclosure provides a fan assembly with a two point retention system to retain the cover in position during motion of the vehicle.